


Last Moments

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: It's angsty alright, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe finds out Finn has been seriously hurt and rushes to his bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Moments

Poe hadn't known for a while what had happened, so busy he had been leading his Squadron. The mission was successful, but the moment he went back to the base and Leia looked at him the way she did, he realized. Before she even said a word.

He went to the medical bay as soon as possible, not even following the usual protocols, and Leia let him get away with it this time.

When he finally got there, he shuddered looking at Finn. He heard him, his whimpers of pain, before he even saw him. And it was such a terrible image.

Poe hated medical bays, he had been annoyed by them when he was younger, and still didn't really like needing to go there now. But it was Finn's coma that had made him absolutely hate it, he spent so long there, just looking as Finn didn't wake up.

But then he did and Poe liked to think they had gotten a lot closer since then, he thought they might even get together at some point, or at least he hoped so.

But Finn was on the verge of dying. Ignoring the Med Droid's protests, Poe went to Finn's bedside and the two locked eyes for a second, until the pain Finn was going through made him close his in pain.

"You'll be okay, buddy," Poe said, not knowing if he was being able to convey the feeling to Finn, because he wasn't sure himself.

"No, I won't," Finn said, clenching his hand on Poe's. "Look, I... I thought we'd have more time, ya know?"

"We will, Finn," Poe said, his voice breaking. "I can't lose you, man."

"You gave me a name, and a jacket. You are extremely important to me, Poe," Finn said, his breathing getting shallower at each sentence. "I'd say I love you, even."

Poe smiled sadly at that. "I love you too, Finn. It's why you gotta get out of this one!!"

"I'm sorry... Poe," Finn said.

Poe couldn't say how long they spent looking at each other as everyone tried to save Finn but then he saw it happening, he saw Finn stopping moving, and his eyes lost everything that made him Finn.

Poe closed Finn's eyes.

And left out a scream that could be heard in the entire base.


End file.
